Forum:2011-02-25 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/139213.html Dear Klaus is already ours]" --Zola Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- And there is the wasp bombshell... And I notice that Zola!Lu is talking from the perspective that she is the Lu that is in Agatha. I wonder what she thinks of her 'parent copy'.... Donovan Ravenhull 04:57, February 25, 2011 (UTC) So, now we know who is really in charge of Zolu--Lucrezia. We also know that Lunevka is not aware of her body's full capabilities or she would not be considering smothering Klaus, which makes sense when you think about how she came to be in charge of Anevka. Lucrezia has already decided that the Heterodyne girl must die. Lucrezia cannot afford to have Agatha's personality surfacing and becoming dominant at critical moments. Lucrezia will most likely try to get Klaus to kill Agatha for her. Given that he has been "wasped", that should make matters simple for her. It will not make matters so simple for Gil. Nor is it so obvious that Lucrezia would spare Zolu, especially if she recognizes that Zola as a Mongfish construct. There is still a lot of story that needs to be told here. Oh, and kudos to the Professors Foglio for transferring Lucrezia's personality over to the body of a clank. -- Billy Catringer 05:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't believe we've been given any indication that the Lucrezia copy in Zola has regained control. Maybe it did when Zola was thrashed so badly in the fight, but again, I doubt it. I think this is Zola pretending to be Lucrezia in order to find out everything she can and gain an unwitting pawn and ally. Luckyblackcat 08:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : I think that Zola would certainly hold back the information about the slaver wasp, so it seems to me that this must be Lucrezia talking. Remembering how it was with Agatha, though, there's still the possibility that Zola will come back if Lucrezia falls asleep. 08:36, February 25, 2011 (UTC) (Brrokk: sorry I forgot to log in). :: The problem with that theory is still the statement that Lu's personality was copied over Zola's as "neat as you please". There was quite a bit of trauma in that transfer. Argadi 09:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh yes, I hadn't looked at it that way. Lucrezia in Zola knew that she was locked down somehow. I'm puzzled now. Brrokk 12:06, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: My theory is that when Zola lost consciousness , the neuro containment probably went down enough for Lu to surface and take dominance. Also, I know Anevka was able to duplicate Agatha's command voice. Did that ability transfer when Lu's clank head replaced Anevka? Mad Spark 13:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: Lucreazia in Anekva's body can control the wasps in the people of sturmhalten but remember Agatha couldnt completely control Vrin , so im wondering if Klaus can be controled by Anekva/Lucreazia, also dr sun may have already removed the wasp from the Baron , im guessing they kept those weasles on watch especially near the Baron Agathahetrodyne 14:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page : "Neat as you please" is LuZola being smart. Given the problems involved with Agatha, the last thing she would want to admit to Luvenka is that there is even a possibility that Zola might resume control. If she were to mention the actual circumstances of her imprint, while she is incapacitated in bed, the smart plan for Luvenka would be to smother Luzola immediately to avoid any risk of Zola resuming control. As long as Luzola is confident that she can retain control of Zola's body, (and Lucrezia is nothing if not confident,) there is no need for Luvenka to know the truth. : As for the Baron, he would have been among the very first people to be checked for wasps. Having been cleared, it wouldn't occur to them to check again. Since Agatha could control the Baron (even though she had problems with Vrin,) it is reasonable to assume that Luvenka could control the Baron. As could Luzola.Baby Rorschach 17:41, February 25, 2011 (UTC) But why would the Baron have to be checked for slaver wasps? As far as I recall, he is aware that he's been wasped. Wouldn't he just discreetly get rid of it himself, letting as few people know as possible? Synalon Etuul 18:30, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : The Baron was insepcted prior to Sturmhaven, along with all of the other personel on Castle Wulfenbach. After he was infected, he had a wagon dropped on him. After that he had to concentrate on keeping his Empire together and healing. Right now he's in the equivalent of a medically induced coma. He can't tell anyone because there is no known cure. He doesn't have the time to research one himself. And he has no reason to hurry. The wasp is only dangerous in the presence of Lucrezia. As far as the Baron knows, the only version of Lucrezia is the one in Agatha. He has been making a priority of neutralizing (aka kill) Agatha, which not only saves Europa from danger but himself as well. From the Baron's perspective, killing Agatha is the simplest, surest cure. After she's gone, he can work on removing the wasp at his leisure.Baby Rorschach 19:00, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : :I think Zola is still faking being Lucrezia in order to put herself at ease. (gosh grammer is hard here) The first think the real Lu would have done would have been to tell herself of the peril she faces with Zola, and get the wasp info out. Skull the Troll 22:58, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : : :I wonder what effect Agatha's locket would have on the Baron's wasp? I wonder if he had a duplicate made? :Wouldn't Lu be surprised! :SpareParts 00:13, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : :I don't think he had one made. The Baron doesn't seem to understand that the locket has any effect. The Baron will not be able to stop Lucrezia. Only one person can and will, Othar. Othar's twitter makes it clear that without his intervention, Europa falls. How he saves it is unclear, but however the story breaks, it will ultimately be his actions, and his alone that will make the difference between defeat and victory. Ironically, the Hero who is actually a Villian (or at least a nuisance,) will prove to be the Hero.Baby Rorschach 00:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :: I think that the Baron knows it has an effect now — he couldn't have missed the transformation when Lu in Agatha put on the locket. He wouldn't be sure what the effect meant, but he could see some effect. (However he hasn't had much time to do anything since then, and he lost control of the locket at that point so he couldn't examine it again in the light of the effect.) Argadi 00:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :: :: : Anevka didn't succeed in reproducing Agatha's voice (at least not on the occasion Mad Spark referenced) and Agatha's voice wasn't able to control Vrin (it could only jerk her around). How much control anyone (other than the original Lucretzia) would have over the Baron is entirely in the hands of the plot, but I doubt it will be total control. And that's without taking any controls and countermeasures the Baron may have come up with into account. Rancke 04:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Othar's alternate future makes it quite clear that SOMEBODY, whether Luvenka, Luzola or Luagatha, has absolute control over the Baron. This control WILL happen unless Othar interrupts it. (Before or after it has begun.) Everything else is just details.Baby Rorschach 05:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't think there is any canonical evidence of anyone having the ability to remove a wasp. There is some evidence that nobody has that ability - note the fictional suction devices in Theo's heterodyne story and Zulenna's comment that nothing can cure a revenant. On the other hand, if anyone could do it other than Lucrezia, it would be the Baron. He knows her, and he knows more about brains than most sparks do. On the question of whether the power that animates Zola's body is Zola or Lucrezia: does an answer to that question necessarily exist? Zola and Lucrezia were a lot like each other to begin with. We have already seen that Agatha with Lucrezia in her head can start to behave like Lucrezia while still being herself, if she's not careful. And Zola has dug deeper into Lucrezia's memories than Agatha did, and the Lucrezia in Zola's head isn't sleeping like the one in Agatha's. I wonder if after a sufficient length of time in contact, the "Zola" and "Lucrezia" personalities have merged, so that they can't really be said to be two separate people anymore. Neither has dominated the other: they have simply become one. And furthermore, although I still prefer the theory that Lucrezia was evil all along and she was always the Other, we could also construct a theory that she wasn't always the Other, the Other was something external (perhaps something she summoned, perhaps from Mars) that ended up merging with Lucrezia in a similar manner. Maybe that's just what two sufficiently similar minds in the same body always do. 06:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : also would not the baron be imprinted on Agatha ? since it was her voice that told the baron silence back when he got wasped back in the end of 2006 in the caught chapter Kaymish 06:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :: I think anybody with the special voice will do; there's no need to "imprint" on a specific individual. Certainly Lucrezia-in-Zola seems to think that's how it works, and she's one of the experts; also, Aaronev's plan seemed to depend on the hope that revenants would obey anybody with the right voice. Mskala 15:15, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: i am not so sure we are not yet sure who zolu is she could have any number of reasons for exposing clank lu to the baron and the reason Aronev's plan would have worked was none of the revanants were imprinted yet you will note that annevka got rid of the theater audiance because they were imprinted on agatha as seen Kaymish 16:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::. ::: actually the only other one that could possibly remove the wasp would be Agatha herself as even Lucreazia said she understands all of lucrezias devices naturally, and Tarvek prolly knows something about it as well, Agathahetrodyne 03:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC)